1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display apparatus which includes a thin-plate display device, such as an organic electronic luminescent (EL) display device, a plasma display device, or a liquid crystal display device, has a front cover for covering a display surface of the display device and a rear cover for covering a side opposite to the display surface (refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 5-103284).
In such a display apparatus, for example, a rectangular window (opening) is formed in the front cover, and the front side of the display surface of the display device is exposed from the inside of the window.